Their Last Day
by YognaughtFanPage
Summary: Zoethian fan fic. Yogscast


**The Last Day**

**Pairing: **Zoethian

It was just and ordinary day at Blackrock castle, Rythian woke up just staring up at the black rock of the roof, he looked over at the window and could see under the curtain that it was still early, he slowly sat up put his ring and mask on, before Zoeya woke up, he slowly walked over to the window and pulled open the curtains slowly so not to wake up Zoeya, he looked out at the big FARM sign and he saw Daisy, Steven and Nilsey JR still asleep lying together, he came away from the window and walked round to Zoeya's side of the bed so they could lie together like the mooshrooms but when he pulled the covers off to get in the bed there was no one there so he went round to his side and picked up his watch. it was still early, 6 am.  
"ZOEYAAAAA!" there was a loud clang of metal from down stairs and then he could hear the loud tap of Rythian's slippers which are to big for Zoeya on the blinding marble floor, this put a small grin on Rythian's face hidden by the dark mask, as her steps got louder and louder Rythian walked closer to the door to greet her there, but when she appeared in the door way her bright ruby hair looked dirty, she also had dirt on her face, but her smile was still so white and looked very out of place on her face, but her smiling made him smile.  
"Morning sleepy," Rythian's eyes opened wide "Sleepy? do you know what time it is?" She always smiled when he spoke because she loved his goofy accent. "What are you doing anyway?"  
"It's a surprise," she said with a look of worry and now with what was fake smile, "give me err.. five minuets, unless I say otherwise."  
"Fair enough." And then she was gone. Almost for good. She ran down the marble stairs and everything went quiet for what felt like an eternity, after checking his watch for the thousandth time Rythian got up and ran down to see what his surprise was, he ran into the kitchen where he thought the clang came from before but no one was there, he went to all the other rooms and no one anywhere.  
"Zoeya it's been five minuets, where's my surprise?"  
"Rythian we should go, quick!" there was a sense of urgency in her voice but Rythian didn't know why, he wanted to know why. "Rythian come on. NOW!" He knew. He knew what was coming and just froze there. he couldn't move. He was petrified but he couldn't show it not in front of her. He took a deep breath.  
"It's too late isn't it?" he pulled her in close, he could feel her heart beat getting faster and faster.  
"I'm sorry Rythian I tried I really di-" He stopped her speaking, they where both crying at this point wrapped in each others arms, like Daisy and Steven where just five minuets ago.  
"I know Zoeya. I'll miss you, I'll need you, I love-" Then it happened. The nuke Lalna had put under Blackrock, under their home went off, at that point it all went Black.

When he came to his arms where empty, no one was there. No Zoeya. He looked at his hands, they where covered in blood, everything was quite, he heard no noise, saw no one. He got up and screamed her name at the top of his voice. "ZOEYAAAAAAA!" He tried to run into the Blackrock crater still screaming her name and tears pouring down his face, he got grabbed from behind Ravs, Teep and Nilsey had grabbed his arms to stop him, his eyes now glowing a dark purple and his mask torn revealing his scars and monstrous teeth, he turned to them and they let go in fright of what he could do. he searched the crater for at least half an hour ripping bits of debris away from the sides but he had no luck finding her. his arms still bloody and eyes still glowing he went over to where she landed after she fell from the sky to wash away the blood on his arms and face. All he could think about was her, and that it was his fault Lalna put the nuke there that it was his fault he even set it off, that he didn't do anything to stop it, that he just stood there and didn't get her to safety. He started hitting the water, screaming. "FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, IT'S ALL MY FUCKING FAULT, WHAT THE FUCK WAS I THINKING!" Then she did it again, she fell, a shot of ruby fell in front of Rythian, He ran up to her and pulled her up out of the water, she was very badly hurt but Rythian knew she would be, he looked down at her, one of her arms was very badly injured, she looked at his eyes and then is mouth, she reached up and touched his cheek with her good hand, "Your face, why haven't you shown me it before" she said smiling but clearly in a lot of pain.  
"Because I was afraid it'd scare you off, and I couldn't live without you there. and I thought that was going to happen now."  
"It's beautiful." She pulled his head closer to her and there lips touched, she winced at first from the pain, but then they stayed there kissing with Zoeya in his arms in the river where they first met both telling each other that everything will be okay.


End file.
